


Bubble Wednesday

by Lilywoood



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Eloping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywoood/pseuds/Lilywoood
Summary: Bubble Wednesday was a code, their code, it didn’t have to be Wednesday to use it, the code only meant that either they had a terrible day/shift or that they missed, craved the other.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

It was close to 8pm when he got Buck’s text, he’d already put Chris in bed and was seriously considering watching bad TV, with chips and beer obviously when his phone started to buzz in his back pocket with a short text from Buck saying that he needed “ ** _Bubble Wednesday”_**.

 ** _Bubble Wednesday_** was a code, their code, it didn’t have to ben Wednesday to use it, the code only meant that either they had a terrible day/shift or that they missed, craved the other, though Eddie was pretty persuaded that in that case the code had been used because Bucks shift had been beyond disastrous, meaning that he needed bubble Wednesday with the cherry candles and the special salts.

* * *

It was close to 11pm when Buck finally came home from his shift, shoulder hunched, he trudged to the living room, lazily putting his duffel beside the sofa.

He joined Eddie who was busy warming him dinner in the kitchen, he snaked his arms around his waist, nuzzling his nose in the crook of his neck, he felt Eddie’s chest tremble with hidden laughter, felt some of the pressure and the tiredness leave his body, he was home now, the bad day was over.

- **You eat I’ll get everything ready,** Eddie smiled turning around to kiss his nose

- **You’re the best,** he mumbled gladly accepting the plate of lasagna.

* * *

It didn’t take Eddie long to set the bath and soon the whole house smelled like cherry with a tint of strawberries, Buck quickly gulped the rest of his dinner not caring if it’ll gave him bad stomach aches, he then processed to wash his plate and rushed to the stairs to join Eddie.

* * *

They’ve been together for half a year and he swore that Eddie’s beauty would always mesmerize him, he was staring, he tended to do that a lot when they were together, he stared to ground himself, to reassure himself that it was real, that Eddie was his and he was Eddie’s, he could spend his life just looking, admiring, worshipping Eddie, he’ll never get tired of it, never get tired of them.

- **Stop staring,** Eddie scolded forcing him out of his slumber, **you know I hate when you do that,** he mumbled.

- **No you don’t** , Buck gushed undressing himself, **I know you secretly love it,** he teased wiggling his brow.

- **Seems like you’re fine now,** he retorted, **maybe you don’t need bubble Wednesday anymore** , he stated pretending to put his pant back.

- **You wouldn’t dare,** Buck gasped taking Eddie’s pants away from him.

 **-Try me** , Eddie smirked tugging on his pant.

- **Fine I’ll stop staring,** Buck huffed getting in the tub, **but you’re no fun** , he groaned.

- **Yeah I know I’m no fun,** Eddie deadpanned, **now be nice and move** , he added.

He obeyed without a word letting Eddie be in charge, he felt the older man start to massage his shoulder in that special way he loved so much, he could feel the knots and the pressure leave him, could feel his body relax, could feel the day really flee him, Eddie’s hand moved from his back to his neck he was applying small pressure with his thumb and Buck couldn’t suppress a moan.

- **Good** , Eddie chuckled.

- **Perfect** , Buck purred, **don’t stop please,** he demanded closing his eyes.

When Eddie started to massage his scalp he truly lost it, tiredness was starting to overcome him, and Eddie’s lulling voice wasn’t helping either, he found himself closing his eyes and enjoy how Eddie softly talked about how he spent his day off with Chris, how abuela and Pepa were asking about him and when he’ll be back home.

It was just small talk but Buck loved it, wouldn’t trade anything for it, he loved how domestic his life was, how his boys welcomed him in their small family and how they found a place in his.

- **We should probably go house hunting** , Eddie joked, **find a house with a bigger tub cause your legs are hella long,** he smiled pecking his brow.

The warm feeling was back in full force, spreading all over his chest, his body, his mind, it was now, it was it, it was then that Buck realized that they would never be anyone else, it was always going to be Eddie, forever and always.

- **Marry me,** he blurted opening his eyes.

- **Wh...what,** Eddie gasped his eyes scanning Buck face.

- **Marry me** , he beamed turning over so he’ll face him, **I love you, I love our family,** he pursued, **marry me Edmundo, make me the happiest man on earth.**

- **You couldn’t wait until we got dressed,** Eddie chuckled his eyes tearing.

- **Nothing beats a naked proposal,** Buck shrugged squeezing Eddie’s hands, **so what do you say,** he asked, **you’ll marry me,** he smiled softly kissing his knuckles.

- **Yes idiot,** Eddie chimed, **I’ll marry you.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday night, usually Saturday night rhymed with superheroes movies marathon, greasy snacks, candies and diet coke, it also rhymed with pillow forts and staying up late until 1 am, they loved Saturday night, they lived for it, it was a Diaz-Buckley family tradition, but ever since the engagement announcement Saturday night became wedding night planning, which meant that Chris was in bed earlier, which also meant that their home was invaded by three crazy bridemaidzillas (aka Maddie, Pepa and abuela), they were usually there from 7pm to 11pm, and even though at first they hadn’t mind the help, quite the opposite,but right now Buck couldn’t take it anymore and the more Saturday they spent tearing his ears off with wedding stuff the more he found himself losing patience and faking to enjoy their presence.

Yes he was unexperienced in everything that came close to wedding preparation, it wasn’t his fault though he’d never pictured himself getting married one day, always believing that he was too much of a disaster to be marriage material, it wasn’t until Eddie that he believed he could have his happily ever after too, still when he pictured what being married looked like he always imagined that it was something quaint, peaceful and quiet like Eddie and his relationship.

* * *

Right now the bridemaidzillas were arguing about tablecloths color when he decided that enough was enough, he loved them, he truly loved them but each and every one had its own limits and for Buck those were tablecloths.

Plus he missed Eddie, missed their alone time , they needed a break, needed to find each other back, needed to take back their wedding.

* * *

Eddie was patiently waiting the end of his shift playing candy crush when the message notification popped out signaling a new text from Buck, he chuckled as he read the two words he’d been dreaming of for weeks now, Buck was asking for _**‘‘Bubble Wednesday’’**_ and Eddie was surprised that he’d stuck as long as he did with those three.

 _ **~ ‘‘That bad”**_ he texted back waiting patiently for the three little dots to transform into a text, which he was sure would be entertaining.

~ “ ** _Maddie is asking Pepa if you can lift me like Patrick Swayze in dirty dancing”_** Buck replied adding lot of emoji’s to show him how desperate he was to get out of the usual Saturday wedding planning .

 ** _~”Cherry and strawberries”_** he sent back even though he was more entitled by vanilla candles and monoi soap with the day he had, his shift had been beyond difficult between three houses fires caused by people smoking inside and almost losing a kid because of the smoke inhalation he just wanted to come home and relax with his favorite scents.

 ** _~”Nah, vanilla and monoi this time”_** Buck replied, Eddie smiled at his phone a bit awed that Buck had knew right away what he needed, though after all this time he knew he shouldn’t be, even before they started dating Buck always seemed to read him perfectly.

* * *

Buck found himself smiling while absent mildly caressing his locker screen, it was a picture of Chris, Eddie and him at their engagement party two months ago, it was the only thing that could make him feel calm and peaceful enough the past few days, and more so on Saturdays.

He remember how they had been unaware of Hen taking their picture until she had texting it to him, that pictures was his treasure, it was the embodiment of happiness for him, it was just him and his boys dressed in white and goofing around with cupcakes.

He remembered the engagement party, it had been simple, just them, their close friends and family, when Athena and Bobby had surprised them with it they had been so happy, so grateful, he remembered how he naively exclaimed that he wanted the same thing for their wedding totally ignoring that by saying this out loud chaos would ensue, immediately after his declaration Pepa, Maddie and abuela volunteered themselves to make that silly dream happen and now two months later he was stuck in his living-room suffering his bridemaidzillas bickering about tuxedos color, this was where the line had definitely been crossed as Eddie and him had already picked what the three of them were going to wear that day, he reminded himself that he loved those women but right now they needed to go.

- **Eddie is on his way,** he announced cutting short their quarrel before being interrupted by Pepa.

- **Perfect** , she smiled looking at her two stooges, **that way Edmundo would tell us if he prefer a black and boring tuxedo or the blue one I picked for him,** she babbled happily.

- **Girls** , Buck sighed pitching the bridge of his nose, **he’s on his way and clearly not in the mood, he got a really rough shift and he wants to sleep it off,** he half lied.

 **-Oh alright,** Maddie smiled squeezing his hand in understanding, **we’ll see ourselves out then,** she added kissing his cheek, **take care of him and see you next Saturday** , she singsang followed by the two older women.

Buck closed the door sighing in relief after he made sure they were really gone, he then sent a quick text to Eddie telling him that the coast was clear, before he went on to prepare everything for their first **_‘‘Bubble Wednesday’’_** as an engaged pair.

* * *

It was close to midnight when Eddie finally came home from his shift, saying he was tired would have been an understatement, he was beat but also hyped to see what kind of _**‘‘Bubble Wednesday’’**_ Buck organized for him, the hype lasted for five seconds though as his parked his car he noticed that all the lights were off inside and wondered if it meant that Buck had to cancel their little rendezvous.

He trudged to the door bummed and sad at the perspective to come home to a silent house and sleeping Buck, almost forgetting how his fiancé loved surprise and even more surprising him, the bad mood and sadness quickly left him the minute he opened the door to find a trail of white and pink roses petal on the floor illuminated by the trembling light of his favorites vanilla candles.

He hastily threw his duffel on the sofa and followed the path in eager anticipation, he quickly made his way to their bathroom and had to repress a laugh at the sight of Buck already in the tub his chest covered in glittered shaped heart, a red roses between his teeth while he wiggled his brows seductively at him.

- **Took you long enough,** he stated suavely tending him the rose.

- **Would you rather I’d come sooner leaving you no time to prepare everything,** Eddie retorted taking the flower and bending to kiss his forehead.

- **Once again you’re no fun,** he pouted.

- **Oh I’m no fun,** he questioned stopping his undressing, **I guess that I’ll shower alone then,** he shrugged laughing when Buck started to growl.

- **You better get your pretty ass in that tub or so god help me.**

- **There, there,** he chuckled getting rid of his pant and joining him in the tub.

He let himself melt against Buck strong and glittered chest, the blond held him tightly against him brushing his hair with the tip of his nose, he then started to move his hand up and down his back, he felt something cold ,rubbed on it and instantly knew that Buck was using the oil he got them for V-day, he was making small circles with his thumbs, untangling the knot in his back, making moan in delight, he felt the pressure leave his body and for the first time in two months he felt himself relax, gone were the bridemaidzillas impromptu calls, gone was the extravagant wedding mess, it was just him and Buck, it was finally peaceful and quiet.

- **God I missed this so much,** he moaned feeling himself melt a bit more under Buck’s professional touch.

- **What the back rub or me,** he joked kissing his temple.

 **-Both,** Eddie chuckled, **past few months had been hectic,** he groaned meeting the blond eyes, **felt like we only crossed path,** he added, **I missed you.**

 **-I know, I missed you too** , Buck sighed, **wedding stuff are getting a bit out of hand.**

- **That putting it nicely.**

- **You know what,** Buck mused.

- **No what** , Eddie mumbled fearing where it was going

 **-We should elope** , he declared matter of factly his eyes gleaming with excitement

 **-I think we should address your tendencies for naked proposition,** Eddie joked biting his lips

- **I’m being serious Edmundo,** Buck pouted

 **-Yeah**?

- **Yes** , he breathed softly taking Eddie’s face in his hands, **that wedding extravaganza it isn’t us at all,** he croaked, **we don’t need lilac tablecloth or some hipster band Maddie found god know where…**

 **-Lilac tablecloth,** Eddie interrupted

- **Yes lilac** , Buck gasped in fake horror, **but seriously Ed what do you say?**

- **Just us and Chris** , he demanded, gaining an eager nod from the younger man, **and you’ll deal with the three musketeer’s wrath**

- **Yes, yes and yes** , Buck giggled, **as long as we get married in our own way and as long as become Evan Diaz faster then I’ll deal with everything,** he beamed

 **-Evan Diaz,** Eddie smiled softly, **it have a nice ring,** he breathed kissing him lovingly.


End file.
